


Daniel Gives Regina a Honeycrisp Sapling

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [43]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, Fix-Fic, Honeycrisp, Lost chapter, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, apple tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Regina decides to visit Daniel, and he has a gift for her.
Relationships: Daniel Colter & Ruth, Daniel Colter/Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Rocinante, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Ruth
Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/470182
Comments: 1





	Daniel Gives Regina a Honeycrisp Sapling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Duchess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13097469) by [JiminysJournal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal). 



Taking advantage of the nice weather, Regina decided to ride Rocinante through the hills of the Maritime Kingdom.

_Hey,_ she thought, _I should go visit Daniel!_ So, she took the path up to his family’s cottage. Once she reached it, she spotted the boy’s sister, carrying a bucket of water. “Hey, Ruth!” she called out to catch her attention, “Is your brother here?”

“He’s in the stable! Shall I fetch him for you?”

“Sure!” Regina hopped of her horse and took Ruth’s bucket. “Here, let me help you with that.”

“Oh, thank you!” She led Regina into the cottage and pointed to the counter. “You can just set that there.” She did, and they continued to the stable. “Daniel!” Ruth called out, when they reached it.

He ran around the corner. “Yeah, Ruth?” he replied, adding, upon noticing their guest, “Oh, hey Regina!”

“Hi!” she smiled, “I hope you don’t mind my popping over. This isn’t a bad time, is it?”

“No, not at all! In fact —” He ran out back.

“Uh…” Regina was just baffled.

“Well, go! Follow him!” Ruth said, smiling. So, Regina ran out.

When she got outside, Regina caught her breath. “Where did you go?”

“Right here!” Daniel said, as he walked around the corner, carrying a small, potted tree.

“What’s that?” Regina asked, quite curious about the plant.

“Well. Remember that apple you loved so much? The day we first met!”

“Yeah! Honeycrisp, right?”

Daniel nodded, then continued, “Well.” He extended the pot to her. “So you don’t run out!”

Regina took it from him and gleefully replied, “Why, thank you! As luck would have it, my mother’s off on some…diplomatic thing. I don’t know — or care! But my father and I are going to be going to our estate soon. I’ll plant it there! And I know just the spot…”

“Great!” He smiled.

“Um, I have…NO IDEA how I’m gonna transport this thing home, though!”

“Oh, well, I have a sling for it.” He unfolded a burlap bag and pulled the tree out of the pot, placing it in the bag. He pulled the drawstring on it and tied it shut then tied the trunk to the strap. “Here you go!” he added, with a smile.

“Great!” Regina set the pot down and put the sling across her back. “Wanna…go for a ride?”

“Sure!”

Daniel went into the stable to grab his horse, while Regina went out front for Rocinante, and they rode off together.


End file.
